


Changing plans

by Foxinmist



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Eggsy, M/M, Shapeshifter Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinmist/pseuds/Foxinmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shapeshifter AU! Eggsy is a shapeshifter with too much on his plate and Harry is a Kingsman agent with a job to do.</p>
<p>Now with a beta reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing plans

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, but I have a wonderful new beta who is helping me with things. I apologize for any and all mistakes.

Agent Galahad was an hour late for his mission. He cursed as the cab dropped him off in front of the club he was supposed to be in thirty minutes ago. Merlin was going to give him a lecture on punctuality once this was over. Again… Shit.

At least he didn’t have a handler tonight. Since such a routine mission didn’t reacquire one, he was safe from getting an earful about tardiness. For now.

Galahad got past the club’s security without a hitch. After all, he was just an unarmed gentleman. Most members of the security staff were likely part of the drug ring that Kingsman was currently investigating, so Galahad made sure to record their faces with his Kingsman issued glasses.

The building’s ground floor served as a high-end night club, while the upper levels were the heavily guarded criminal headquarters.

The nightclub itself was illuminated with orange and blue lights, while surprisingly tolerable music played in the background. As far as nightclubs went, this place wasn’t half bad. Galahad made his way to the bar, where he ordered a scotch. As he waited for his drink the agent’s eyes began their search for the target.

The assignment was fairly simple. The first step consisted of locating a certain young woman and seducing her. With her, he would get past security and onto the next floor. Once there he would be able to deal with the mark, and get the information Kingsman needed, leaving without raising any suspicion.

This was a mission so easy he could do it in his sleep. The only thing to remember was staying on good terms with his target, and local security so he could come back later. That way, if needed, he could still infiltrate the owner's drug ring.  
So what if he was little late? Timing wasn’t that big of a deal with missions like this.

The bartender set his scotch down in front of him and wandered off to help another patron. Harry looked around the room until, finally, he had eyes on the target. She was sitting in a semi-private booth, chatting with some boy in a truly horrendous black and gold jacket.

Galahad picked up his drink and moved closer to the pair, to assess the situation. Ugly jacket's owner looked to be in his early twenties and what he lacked in fashion sense he more than made up for with looks. Galahad didn’t take too much time to figure that this was just some random kid trying to get lucky. If he had things might have gone differently.

Despite the boys horrendous sense of fashion, he was good looking enough that he might have had a chance to be successful, if the girl wasn’t Harry’s target. Galahad was on a mission and this boy was in his way. Unfortunate. To be honest, Harry was more attracted to the young man, despite that horrible jacket, than he was to his mark… not that it mattered. This was a job after all.

Without any more preparations, he slipped into their booth and smoothly joined their conversation.  
Like taking sweets from a baby. It really was all too easy.

_____ _____

Fifteen minutes later Eggsy arrived to the bar, fuming with anger.  _'What the bloody hell just happened? Who does this bloke think he is?!’_  
How did that posh tosser just come swooping in like that, without any protest? It all happened so fast. One minute he had that Anna girl practically ready to hand over the codes, and then she was gone the next second. He didn’t even remember how the guy did it. He just joined them and and… was so freaking charming! One minute he wasn’t there, then the next thing Eggsy knew, Anna was asking him to give her and the tosser some privacy. Un-fucking-believable!

Eggsy stomped off towards the bar. Grabbing a stool he gestured to the bartender for another beer.  He scowled at the pint set in front of him, as the foam began disappearing into the drink. He had to turn this around on the tosser somehow. He wasn’t about to fail to an older bloke, especially one dressed in a suit that likely cost more than a year of Eggsy’s rent. Yes, he could just leave the old bastard have some fun and go with his plan B. But he had made this personal. Eggsy took a long drink and glanced back to the booth. The older man was still siting there in his expensive suit, flirting and looking smug. There was no way in hell Eggsy was going to let this posh bastard win like this.

_____ _____

As the night progressed Harry found he was getting more and more bored. His target really was an insipid little tit of a girl. She didn’t seem to have anything worthwhile to talk about, and the more she drank the less pleasant she became.

“I just think your hair would look so much cooler, if you dyed it blue,” she whispered in his ear, tugging gently on a strand of his perfectly coifed hair.   
Galahad suppressed the urge to jerk his head away from her and lash out with a snarky answer that had started to form on his tongue.  
“I can’t say I ever thought about it.” he replied dryly instead.

He twisted his head to look at her. Which, handily enough, also caused her to let go of his hair and lean back so she wasn’t practically atop him. Fortunately, Anna didn’t notice his aversion to her idea, or his subtle movements to give him a bit more space between them while keeping the intimate feel, and continued babbling. Galahad was only half listening, mostly he was focused on toning down his sarcasm. Perhaps he was getting too old for these kind of missions. He would never admit that to Merlin of course, the Scot would hold it over his head until one of them died.

Luckily, she was almost ready, one more drink and few carefully thought out lines and he would have access to the private areas of the establishment. Which was good for her as his patience with the girl was wearing thin. When she eventually made a homophobic comment about one of the other customers, Harry came to a decision. He would just shoot her with an amnesia dart once they were in her room. They could drink something harder in her room. After all her passing out would be perfectly reasonable if she was drunk. That way he wouldn’t have to put up with her babbling for much longer. There was no reason to suffer more of her opinions than necessary.

_____ _____

Eggsy frowned, as he finished his overpriced beer.  
How was he supposed to get close enough to Anna to do what he needed to, now that the old bloke swooped in like that? Dude had some moves and plenty of money to go with them, if that suit was anything to go by.

_‘Damn, was it money well spent. It fit him perfectly, making him the perfect combination elegance and sinful hotness.’_

 As Eggsy’s eyes traveled the mans figure, his thoughts started to drift. He might have been mesmerized by the other man longer if he hadn’t looked at his lips. Those reminded him of the smirk Eggsy got when Anna sent him packing.

What was he thinking, checking the man out? Eggs scowled and looked away for a moment. The bastard was the enemy here, not some potential hook-up. Eggsy wasn't going to change his plan just because some posh prick lacked the basic decency to find his own girl to pull.

_‘Two could play this game,’_ Eggsy thought with a devious grin on his face. He only needed a way to turn the tables on that posh, unreasonably attractive, wanker.

_____ _____

The mission was going well. Anna was leaning closer to him, her right hand running over his tie.

“So what else are you fond of,” she asked playfully, hunger visible in her eyes. That was it. He had her.  
He moved closer, whispering in her ear,“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private, so you can find out?”  
She smiled, giggled lightly, and moved so that her lips were next to his ear. “Follow me,” she whispered teasingly.

They headed to the private stairway. However, only few steps from the booth someone got in their way. It was the boy from earlier. He stumbled right into Harry.

“Oi, sorry mate!” he said quickly.

Suddenly, a look of recognition sparked through the young man’s expression. The boy’s eyes drifted from Galahad to the woman on his arm. To the agent’s surprise the lad seemed quite happy with what he saw.

“I knew you had it in you,” exclaimed the young man, patting Galahad's back enthusiastically. Without giving Harry time to react, he continued. “I told you she’d be fine with your condition. Fucking told you!” 

Harry was flabbergasted.

 “What’s going on? What condition,” there was confusion in Anna’s voice matching Harry’s own.

 “This is some misunderstanding. I don’t know…”

“Oh man! You haven’t told her yet,”whispered the boy loudly, cutting Harry off. “Sorry mate! I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Wait, what condition,” Anna asked again, this time more forcefully.

“Oh, he should be the one to tell you. He has syfolisandria.”

“What?”

That’s not….. I can assure you that I don’t…” Before Harry had time to explain, he was cut off once again.

“Come on mate! Its nothing to be ashamed about. It's just a disease. Told you she could handle it.” The boy turned to Anna “ You're fine with pus, right?”

He looked so genuinely concerned, Harry would have believed it, if he didn’t know better.

“Most girls don’t want to have anything to do with him because of the pus. But you know, he can tell you the rest himself,” he stated with wave of his hand, nearly smacking Harry in the jaw. “I’ll leave you two do your thing.”

As he turned to leave, he looked at Harry, delivering one last line: “See you at the family diner uncle. Oh, and don’t forget to take your pills before anything happens with,” the boy waved his hand in Anna’s direct. “Wouldn't want it to start festering again.”

With that he walked away, leaving perplexed Harry and terrified Anna behind.

“I have no idea what he was implying,” started Galahad. However Anna was already backing away from him.

“I…I have to go! Now! I just remembered… Yeah. Bye,” she nearly yelled as she hurried away, disappearing into the clubs private sector.

_____ _____

Eggsy knew his plan was desperate, but he was out of time. Those two were getting too chummy. Unfortunately, his improvisation got little out of hand. He ended up frightening the girl so bad that she ran off. That kind of put a hole into his original plan. On the other hand, he simultaneously ruined the older bloke’s chances, so that was something.

_____ _____

Harry was caught off guard by the whole situation. It was a strange feeling, one that he wasn’t really used to experiencing. He was not the kind of agent who had his mission swept out from under him. Especially not by some chav. Even if he was a pretty chav.

He watched his mark escape, knowing his mission just tanked. For tonight anyway. He couldn’t risk following her since the security was keeping their eyes on him now. He could see them in the bar’s reflection, glancing in his direction as well as the young man’s. Apparently messing with their boss's daughter wasn’t taken lightly. This mission had taken an unexpected turn. The agent shook his head and walked to the bar. Leaving now would only raise more suspicion with the already suspicious security. 

He ordered another drink and sat down at one of the barstools, his mind swirling with thoughts. He had to find a new way to complete his mission. He did not want to face a dressing down from Merlin for failing a mission due to a pretty little chav boy. God, the whole situation was embarrassing! He picked up his drink, swirling the amber colored liquid about the glass as he thought.  Halfway through his second drink he was brought out of his thoughts as someone sat down on the stool next to him.

“Cheer up mate! Its plenty of other birds around here.”  
Harry turned to the intrusion, ready to stare down the newcomer. He definitely wasn’t ready to see his competition from earlier, and most certainly not while the young man had a megawatt smile playing on his lips.

“Karma’s a bitch isn’t it,” the young man stated smugly.

“And which part of you screwing up both our chances do you call karma,” asked Harry coldly. Last thing he needed was to be dealing with this little brat again.

“Oi, you started it bruv. It's not my fault you have the silver spoon so far up your ass you think you can do whatever you want. I couldn’t just let you get away with it, could I?”  
This kid had some nerves on him. First, he fucked up his plan, and then he actually comes back to mock him!

“And disrupting my evening plans was a good way to get justice? Wouldn’t it be easier to move on to some other unfortunate soul who’d satisfy your needs,” Harry asked with a slight growl. Harry was pissed off. To think he’d have to tell Merlin they needed a different strategy for this mission… Just because some kid couldn’t let things go… The boy mumbled something, too low for Harry to hear, and crossed his arms over his chest. Yet he wasn’t breaking eye contact. They stared at one another for what felt like eternity. Harry could see his own anger and annoyance mirroring itself on the boy's face. The younger man was just as frustrated with Harry, as Harry was with him. Strange. And really what was he so upset about? A good looking man like him? He could just move on to some other girl and leave the agent do his job. Like it would be hard for the lad with a face as handsome as his. Seriously, Harry was the one with the right to complain.

“Its not so simple bruv.”said the boy finally. This time he sounded more tired than angry.  
“You didn’t have to hit on that girl in the first place. Fit bloke like you…You could have had anyone in this club. Yet you had to fuck over me.” Harry faced the boy’s accusation without changing his expression. Still, he felt a pang of guilt. Which was ridiculous. This kid was the one who had just complicated his mission. He wanted to justify himself, but he really didn’t have anything. Telling the truth simply wasn’t an option.

“I suppose you’re right. My action’s were ungentlemanly, I apologies.” 

The boy was obviously surprised by Harry’s statement, as he burst out laughing. “You’re unbelievable.” Harry didn’t know what was so funny, but seeing the boy genuinely smile did strange things to his heart.  
“I’m sorry too,” continued the young man. “I may have taken it a bit too far.”  
“A bit? She practically ran off screaming.” Eggsy chuckled. “It could have been a lot worse.”  
“I’d rather not imagine that, thank you.”

Somewhere in between Harry’s apology and Eggsy’s smile they buried the hatchet. Brief introductions were made and Harry ended up having another drink with Eggsy. The young man wasn’t so bad after all. Harry almost regretted that he couldn’t stay longer.

“I guess, I’ll see you around,” said Eggsy, with a shy smile playing on his lips. 

“Looking forward to it,”noted Harry. “I only hope the circumstances will be better.”

Eggsy agreed, and slowly their conversation came to an end. Harry couldn’t risk staying too long now that his mission for tonight was a bust. 

As Harry left the building, he called for a cab. He told the driver to pick him up few blocks away from the club. It was a beautiful night and a walk could help clear his mind. He let his mind wander, and thought about his conversation with Eggsy, as well as all the comments Merlin was likely going to make once he watched this mission's footage.  
Harry was in a surprisingly good mood, considering nothing went as planed, his mission was a failure, and the looming threat of Merlin’s teasing ire.

_____ _____

Eggsy was going with plan B and it felt fucking great. Yes, it was a tad more dangerous than his original plan. Not only because getting caught would exposed him as a shapeshifter, but also because Dean would flip his shit if he knew Eggsy was shifting by himself again. Eggsy really didn't want to relive that experience. Yet, here he was, jumping from one window sill to the next, with a grace humans could only dream of. This was his nature, like it or not he couldn't just ignore the need to shift, not completely.

With one last leap, Eggsy landed on the roof with a silent thump. The thrill of his current state was running through his veins. Eggsy had to take a moment to enjoy sensation of it all. Too much time had passed from his last shift. He had almost forgot how much fun this was.

 The view from the roof of London at night, with crescent moon shining brightly down on the city from above, was spectacular. However the serenity didn't last for long. Time was running out and Eggsy couldn’t let himself forget why he was here. Dean had ordered him to take care of things and he’d do just that. So, despite wanting to run and jump, and never shift back, he just arched his back and began coming up with a strategy. 

 The Young shapeshifter let his mind wander, going back and forth over his options while he was walking on the very edge of the roof. He was searching for every possible escape path, or at least trying to, but his mind kept wandering to different topics.

  _'What is Harry doing right now. Is he at home, by now? He could be taking that suit off at this very moment. Now, that would be something to see!’_

With that image in mind Eggsy accidentally misplaced his front paw from the roof, nearly falling off. He dug his claws into the roof, panting as he tried to calm his heart rate back down. He really was out of practice. Perhaps a dangerous heist wasn’t the best idea for his first outing in seven months? Eggsy wouldn’t want to screw everything up because he was rushing things. It would be better to gather more intel on this place, before he trying anything. Dean could wait another day or two. Watching the club, finding out some of it’s secrets…that sounded like a plan. It had nothing to do with the chance he might run into Harry again.


End file.
